


The Good Kind of Bad

by stelliferous_sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, Hunter Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, The Team is Done with their flirting, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Keith (Voltron), blade of marmora, flirty keith, kind of but not really, past sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliferous_sky/pseuds/stelliferous_sky
Summary: Keith and Lance's third meeting while on a mission to hunt a runaway vampire goes almost as passionately as their previous one and exactly as planned.For one of them.





	The Good Kind of Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Halloween and I told myself, "I'm going to finish this short 2.5k fic in three days."
> 
> You know, like a liar.

  Lance knew that as a vampire hunter, he wasn’t meant to fuck one but this one was good. Or at least not terrible like those from the Galra clan. This one was a Blade of Marmora, which more or less meant they wanted the same thing Voltron, an archaic guild of vampire hunters, did; to stop human deaths at the hands of Galra clan vampires. (Lance was pretty sure Voltron was some acronym for a long Latin name but he didn’t have time to remember all of that.)

  The only difference between Voltron and Blade of Marmora was that Voltron would happily slay any and all Galra on sight while the Blades were more about capture and convert – kind of like proselytizers for vampires, minus the holiness. While Voltron and BoM were independent and mutually exclusive organisations, they technically weren’t enemies so this guy wasn’t exactly off Lance’s menu.

  (And God knows _Lance_ wasn’t off his menu either.)

  From the other side of the van, Pidge was giving him A Look. “Try not to get too excited, Lance. He might not even be there this time.”

  Lance folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his tongue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  “I don’t know, Pidge,” Hunk said. “I mean Lotor’s a half-breed. If anyone from the Blades has a chance of catching him it’s Keith.”

  Lotor, heir of the Galra clan, who had gone into hiding after his father set a price on his head for...something. No one was actually sure what the hell he’d done for Zarkon to rain fires of rage upon his own son. He was one of the six vampire-human half-breeds in existence, making him stronger and more powerful than anyone had any right to be.

  Last anyone heard, two of the other half-breeds in Lotor’s league had gone rogue and one wound up with a stake through the heart (no one knows what the hell happened to her either). Eventually it would fall on Voltron or the BoM to take care of the rogues but everyone’s number one priority was Lotor.

  “Lance,” Shiro started, “I don’t know what the Blades are planning to do with Lotor but we need our hands on him first, got it? He could be our advantage in taking down the Galra clan. In the case that Keith is also there, I need you to focus on your part of the mission. Remember. Keith is as dangerous as Lotor. Please don’t... ‘tango’ with him again.”

  Lance grinned. “But what if I absolutely must?”

  Allura sighed in exasperation. “Lance. You really don’t.”

  He huffed. “I make no promises.”

  “Alright, everyone,” Coran called from the front of the van. “We’re arriving in a minute. Ready?”

  Lance did a final check on his costume for the night as a pirate captain with various weapons hidden on him, including pepper spray because that stuff worked on humans and vampires alike. Honestly, it was probably his most used weapon.

  Shiro was a zombie, Pidge was Dr Frankenstein – Lance had suggested that she went as a dwarf and he almost died – with Hunk as Frankenstein’s monster and Allura as a witch, opting for a black dress that hugged her body and shimmered like scales with every movement. There was no logical place for her to hide anything but somehow she could and would pull a sniper rifle on you anyway. Lance had yet to figure out how to put his phone in his pocket without having the outlines show.

  They arrived at the venue for the evening, a fancy hotel where the Halloween Gala was held at. According to Pidge and Coran’s intel, Lotor was likely to be doing business here tonight when his general vampire-ness and shadiness would be conspicuous among everyone in costume.

  Allura would never have spent so much on expensive tickets to this party but a certain vampire who once fucked her over might turn up so it was personal vendetta. (See, everyone was a hypocrite. Lance screwed a half-breed and it was all, “Lance, you horny idiot,” but when Allura dated Lotor, it was all, “Maybe we can strike an agreement with the Galra clan.”) Either way, Lance was going to enjoy this whether Lotor turned up or not.

  The party was in a huge chamber decorated with jack-o-lanterns, burning skulls and glowing cobwebs. Skeleton waiters carried around trays of sparkling wine glasses with fake eyeballs in them. (Lance hoped they were fake.) At the front was a stage where the DJ blasted music. It was only eight and the chamber was already pretty packed with mummies, ghosts, devils and a bunch of other supernatural getup. Everyone reeked of money. Lance was just glad he didn’t half-ass his costume.

  “Everyone, you know your jobs,” Shiro said as they stood in the door. “Let’s roll.”

  Lance happily obliged as the group dispersed, drinking in the sight of all the luxury and beautiful people around him. Somehow amidst the hundreds of party goers around him, his eyes found the person he was meant to look for. His back was turned to Lance but he’d recognise that mullet anywhere.

  “Guys,” he said into the comm in his ear, “I have eyes on Keith and oh boy, he looks edib-”

  “Lance,” Hunk interrupted. “Keep your thoughts to yourself, please.”

  Shiro’s voice came. “Alright, Lance. Stay on target.”

  Then some people moved out of the way to reveal a woman talking to Keith. She wasn’t in costume, just a simple black tux but holy crap, she was a sight to behold. As in Gal-Gadot-Wonder-Woman-type-sight. Short raven-black hair, sharp eyes, taller than Keith and built like the love child of Scarlett Johansson and Jennifer Lawrence.

  Sometimes, being bisexual was hard.

  “Guys,” he said again. “We’re gonna have a problem. There’s someone with Keith and while I would gladly keep both of them busy, I don’t think I can handle that much attractiveness.”

  “I’m heading your way,” Allura said.

  Lance took a huge breath, plastered on a charming smile and rolled up to the duo. “Well, well, well. Look who’s here. And who’s this beautiful lady?”

  The beautiful and slightly intimidating lady levelled an unimpressed look at him and raised an eyebrow at Keith.

  Keith also looked unimpressed but there was a tiny smile on the corner of his lips that turned Lance’s insides into mush. “McClain. Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

  Lance winked. “Because I bring the party with me.” He turned to the woman and decided to just go for it. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “Who might you be, my lady?”

  “Acxa. And you are?”

  _Holy_ \- Lance dropped her hand and almost leapt away, regretting everything in an instant. Acxa Ivanov, the other half-breed in the Blade of Marmora. Legend had it that she was once in Lotor’s league before ultimately betraying the Galra by attempting to murder Zarkon’s witch of a wife. Some said she succeeded because Haggar hadn’t been seen since. Whatever the case, this woman wasn’t just a normal vampire.

  Wow. Keith _and_ Acxa. The Blades meant business this time.

  “The name’s Lance McClain and it is an honour to meet you.”

  “And I,” someone said, stepping up to his side, “am Allura Brooks, daughter of Alfor.”

  Acxa seemed to recognise Alfor’s name and gave Allura a nod with a glint of respect and intrigue. “Lotor’s ex. I was hoping to meet the woman who held him on a leash.”

  From that point on it was Allura and Acxa shit-talking about Lotor which Lance quickly tuned out. His target was the Mulletman himself. Lance looked him up and down.

  “Seriously?” he said. “Out of all things you could’ve come as, you chose a vampire?”

  Keith shrugged, a feral smile showing his fangs, and he let the white of his eyes turn yellow and pupils violet. _Holy fuck._

“Would you rather I wore something else?”

  Lance considered the cape, the sleek black hair and the dark red vest that hugged his torso tightly. “You should lose the cape. And the vest, the shirt and the pants too.”

  A rumble of laughter rolled out of Keith’s throat, low and warm like honey. He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe I will later.”

  A thousand images of a darkened room, rumpled sheets and pale smooth skin relayed in Lance’s mind. Jesus, it’d been months and Lance still wasn’t over it. ‘It’ being meeting Keith for the second time at a bar by pure chance and lo and behold, he was suddenly taking off with him in a taxi and somehow they ended up at Keith’s apartment. But honestly it wasn’t as surprising as he made it out to be to the others and no one bought his bullshit anyway.

  Lance needed to get his crap together. He ran a finger down the seam of Keith’s vest, lingering on the buttons. “Any chance I can help you lose them?”

  “If I let you help, what do I get in exchange?”

  Holy lord. Lance was just glad Allura had taken Acxa off somewhere at this point because he could not handle the embarrassment of having someone witness him completely falling apart by Keith’s flirting.

  “Christ,” Pidge said in his ear. “You know what, Lance? I’m gonna turn your comm volume down so that we’re not completely traumatised.”

  Hunk added, “Damn, Keith’s got game by the way.”

  In front of Lance, Keith was smiling at the ear where the comm was. “Thanks, man.”

  “You’re welcome, dude,” Hunk replied.

  Of course Keith heard. He and his supernatural hearing.

  Lance tried to hide his flustering. “Alright, alright. Wanna go somewhere quieter? You might be able to hear perfectly but it’s loud for me.”

  “I know a place.”

  Then Keith was dragging him off through the ocean of bodies. He took him up a flight of spiral stairs, the top of which was a small veranda overlooking a garden bathed in multicoloured lights. They leaned against the railings, shoulders touching. Lance was acutely aware of that point of contact.

  “So are we always going to be like this?” he asked. “Sneaking off alone. Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

  Keith smirked. “Why? Are you worried you’ll screw up your mission tonight?”

  “Oh, trust me. If I’m lucky, the only thing I’ll be screwing tonight is a certain vampire with hairstyle as old as him.”

  Keith looked at Lance’s lips. “Funny you should say that considering your job is literally to kill my kind.”

  “Only the bad ones.”

  “You think I’m good?”

  Lance gave him a smile. “Well, if you’re not, I might just have to stake you through the heart. I heard it’s one hell of a way to make yourself unforgettable.”

  “Believe me when I say you’re already unforgettable. No one insults my hair like you and yet runs your fingers through it like it’s gold.”

  Lance blushed again. It wasn’t his fault Keith’s hair was soft and fluffy even if it looked ugly. Okay, maybe it wasn’t even really ugly on him either. “Yeah, well. I’ll have you know that Shiro doesn’t approve of my hobbies involving you.”

  “Really? What would those hobbies be?”

  Now he was just fishing and Lance absolutely refused to take the bait. “What about Kolivan? Does he know?”

  “Yeah. He smelled you all over me.”

  “Oh, Jesus. Seriously?”

  Another smirk. Damn, Keith really was out to kill Lance today, wasn’t he? “Yeah. He told me I shouldn’t play with food.”

  Lance had only met Kolivan, head of the Blades, once which was also the first time he met Keith. Allura wanted to see if they could come to some sort of mutual agreement about not murdering each other on sight. There were only meant to be two Blades meeting five hunters and of course Kolivan choose a half-breed as company, someone who could take out half of them with ease within a blink of an eye. Honestly, Lance was a bit too busy gaping at the beauty that was Keith Kogane to pay attention to Kolivan but it sounded about right that he would consider Lance as food.

  “I was asking what I’d get in exchange.”

  “What do you want?”

  Keith’s eyes darkened and slowly, slowly dragged down to his lips and then the column of his throat. He smoothed his tongue over his teeth. “I’m a bit hungry.”

  Well, that wasn’t blunt at all. Lance was suddenly really warm but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. “As much as I’d love to satiate your hunger, Keith, I’d like to not be lightheaded when I nail you against a wall later.”

  Keith hummed vaguely and moved in closer like Lance had said nothing. “I’d like to see you try.”

  His hands found Lance’s hips and twisted him so that Lance was backed up against the railing, one of Keith’s legs between his thighs. Lance didn’t even bother to resist when Keith buried his face in the crook of his neck, cold nose trailing from his collarbone to his ear. It wasn’t like Shiro could give him shit; Lance’s task was to distract Keith and he was doing a fantastic job.

  So Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and leaned his head to one side to give better access when Keith started to press light kisses along the curve of his ear and the skin beneath, pecking down down down to the base of his neck, tugging his coat and tunic to reveal more skin.

  “I’m hungry in other ways,” Keith murmured hoarsely, hot breaths sending tingles down Lance’s spine, especially as Keith took skin between his lips and sucked.

  “Oh, yeah?” Huh. Lance could still speak. Interesting. “I can sate that kind of hunger.”

  “Big words.”

  “Too many words.”

  Keith’s confirmation that he got the hint was his tongue on the spot he’d been working at and pressing the leg between Lance’s thighs closer, making him arch into Keith with a groan. Lance gripped Keith’s vest as he grinded down, wanting more. Keith obliged with a hot, breathy sigh that fanned across Lance’s throat just before he captured his lips in a fervent kiss, untucking the shirt and sliding cold hands across Lance’s skin.  

  Keith kissed hungrily, brutally with quiet satisfied moans every time Lance tugged on his hair, like he’d been fantasizing about this a million times too since that night.

  “ _God_ ,” Lance breathed when their lips broke apart but foreheads still resting on each others’. “I missed this.”

  Keith’s thumbs had sunk below the waistline of Lance’s pants and gently stroked his hipbones, fingers gripping on his sides tightly like Lance might try to escape if he doesn’t. “Me too.”

  He pressed a kiss on the corner of Lance’s lips gently. Lance tried to catch them again but Keith’s hands were already gone and he was stepping out of his hold, hair dishevelled (Lance was proud of that) and a dazed gleam in his eyes.

  “Sorry, McClain,” he said, actually sounding a little sorry despite the smirk that made its way on his beautiful face. “My mission is done.”

  “What...”

  Lance followed his glance to the ground where an earpiece rested – the one that was in Lance’s ear, the one he failed to notice had been gone for a while because he was busy making out with Keith, a certifiable(ly hot) asshole.

  Keith saluted with two fingers. “See you around, Lance.”

  Dumbstruck, Lance watched Keith poof into a sleek, black bat with yellow eyes and fly off down to a car with its windows rolled down, Acxa in the drivers’ seat and a passenger Lance didn’t care about. He saw the unmistakeable long white hair of an unconscious man in the backseat as Keith flew inside.

  Then the car was gone and Lance was on that balcony, his coat half pulled off his shoulders, pants hanging low on his hips, tiny voices on the earpiece no doubt yelling at him to get his ass down there. A laugh bubbled out of him and he grinned.

  “Yeah,” he said to no one. “See you around, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this very self-indulgent little thing. As always, kudos and comments are very very much appreciated.  
> Also, if anyone is interested, check out my canon-divergent season 8 fic 'Transcendent', which is my main project at the moment.
> 
> You can stalk me on Tumblr at [hano-does-fandoms](https://hano-does-fandoms.tumblr.com)


End file.
